


Showing You the Rebel Within

by EnRaa



Series: Fireproof [6]
Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/EnRaa
Summary: Chase likes to let loose sometimes...Well, he TRIES to let loose.





	Showing You the Rebel Within

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble from over the holidays. Hope you enjoy!

"I want it, Heatwave." Chase sighed, hot vents washing over his equally hot spike cover, making the firebot's hips stutter up into the heat. "I want your spike..."

Heatwave groaned, a low husky noise that Chase had grown to love hearing. "Frag, Chase... Love it when you talk like that." The firebot grinned down at his lover, reaching down to cup Chase's cheek in his servo, gently running his thumb along the bot's lip plates as he admired the sheer want in those emerald optics. "You're so hot, babe."

Chase shot his lover a look that went straight to the mech's spike before tracing his glossa into the sharp grooves of Heatwave's thumb, guiding the digit into his mouth with a soft hum.

Sensors came alive all over Chase's glossa, crackling with building charge as the cool metal of Heatwave's thumb stroked over each and every one, making Chase lave over him more, weave into and around every segment and /taste/ him. Each swipe of the glossa over his digit was like a showcase of what the police bot would do if he had his spike instead, and the very promise had Heatwave hissing, aching to pressurize and hilt himself in Chase's throat.

Chase pulled away from the digit buried in his mouth, pinning Heatwave's hips back against the brick wall. "Pressurize. Now." He demanded, fingers dipping into seams in the firebot's thighs as he stared up at his lover.

The red mech would have to have been glitched to deny his lover any longer, and finally Heatwave let his spike pressurize with a sharp hiss, right into Chase's waiting servo. Each stroke was like being thrown back into the Well, just those simple touches driving the firebot wild with desire.

"Heatwave..." Chase murmured, dragging his glossa from base to tip a few times, watching his lover shudder with each stroke. The servo cupping the police bot's cheek slowly made its way around his helm, gently urging Chase to continue.

"C'mon Babe, show me what you can do with that mouth of yours..." Heatwave rasped, vocalizer fritzing as he watched the mech take him to the hilt with practiced ease.

When they'd first started these trysts, Chase could barely get halfway down his spike without triggering his tank purge routines. Now the mech looked like he should be the star of one of those Human interfacing videos Kade watched.

"Primus, look at you." Leaning back against the wall behind him, Heatwave used the servo on Chase's helm to guide him along his spike, gasping as that talented glossa curled devilishly around him with each bob of his helm. "Pits Chase, you were born to suck spike."

Pulling off the rigid length with an audible 'pop', Chase cast his lover a questioning look. "That is, as Chief would say, 'hogwash'. I was created, like you, to provide assist-MMMNGH!"

"Mmm...It was just berth talk, Chase..." Heatwave moaned, grinning down at the glare Chase shot him as he resumed guiding him along his spike. Chase huffed, grazing his dentae along the hot metal in his mouth in revenge, making Heatwave hiss in pain. "Hey, I'm not giving you my spike if you're just going to bite it!"

Chase just frowned, although it was a little skewed by the spike down his throat tubing, but he made his displeasure known. Finally he resumed what he'd started and sucked hard, making Heatwave's vents hiccup as they notched up into their highest setting.

The pressure built in his tanks like a tide pulling back, slow and impending, setting up for a wicked wave, and just as he felt like it was ready to crash Chase pulled off his spike and leaned back out of his reach.

"Babe...?" Heatwave whined, feeling that glorious edge slowly taper off. Chase got to his pedes with his usual grace, pressing himself to Heatwave's chassis and pulling the firebot in for a searing kiss that left his vents just stuttering, hopeless to work properly.

"I want this," Chase stroked his spike a couple of more times for emphasis. "-in me. Now."

Heatwave smirked, equal parts cocky and relieved to be continuing, had the police bot spun around and pinned to the brick wall in one swift maneuver, and he was kicking Chase's pedes apart eagerly as he rubbed along the mech's sides soothingly. “Mm...Chase...” He groaned into the mech's audial, and Chase sighed happily, pressing his aft back to grind into Heatwave's spike teasingly.

"Frag me, Heatwave..."

 

 


End file.
